


Avalanche

by namelesshoujo



Series: what a waste of a lovely night [4]
Category: Buru Quartet - Pramoedya Ananta Toer
Genre: After-ending, Angst, F/M, bumi manusia, buru quartet, sad-romance, tetralogi buru
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesshoujo/pseuds/namelesshoujo
Summary: Jauh―jauh di lubuk hati, Minke tahu betul ia tak akan bisa melupakan Wonokromo beserta Bunga Penutup Abad-nya.





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tokoh Minke dan Annelies Mellema adalah kepunyaan Pramoedya Ananta Toer. Ide dan cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri. Bila ada kesalahan kata, penyebutan, maupun fakta sejarah mohon dimaklumi.
> 
> Cerita ini ditulis dalam rangka event Mari Menulis: Prompt #2 Flow de Memoire Cafe.  
> Silakan mengunjungi laman asli dari event tersebut pada tautan berikut (https://www.wattpad.com/story/164172935-salju).

> _**Avalanche (English) (n.)  
>  “a mass of snow, ice, and rocks falling rapidly down a mountainside;  
> a sudden arrival or occurrence of something in overwhelming quantities.”** _

 

 

∞

 

**[P]** emandangan dan suasana _Boerderij Buitenzorg_[1] adalah yang paling khas di Wonokromo. Dari pekarangan luas di hadapan undak-undakan menuju pintu masuk, pepohonan mangga yang entah kenapa tidak kunjung berbuah, kerik jangkrik yang menyertai malam-malam dingin bulan Januari, pagar yang mengelilingi rumah loteng dari kayu jati tersebut―semuanya bisa terlihat dari balik jendela sambil duduk-duduk di kursi rotan. Barangkali bakal lebih lengkap ditemani teh pekat dan pisang goreng. Tetapi pikiran itu lantas segera luntur dari benak Minke, sebab ketika sadar sesosok gadis telah berada di hadapannya sedari tadi, ia yakin tidak butuh ditemani apa pun lagi.

Sayang, gadis itu diam saja. Tak berkedip menatap Minke dengan sepasang mata kejoranya.

“Ada masalah apa, Ann?” ujar lelaki itu, mengikuti rasa bertanya-tanya yang muncul di benaknya.

Sang gadis, Annelies, memberikan gelengan singkat masih tanpa kedipan mata. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kulit putihnya hampir-hampir sepucat gaun beledu yang ia kenakan. Segala perpaduan itu berpendar di bawah nyala lampu minyak. Ah, dipandangi demikian lama-lama pun bisa juga memunculkan kegelisahan buat Minke. Ia coba mengalihkan atensi pada hal lain, apa pun selain kecantikan di hadapannya ini.

“Lihatlah, Ann,” ucap Minke sekali lagi, kali ini berusaha membelokkan percakapan meski tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya hendak ia tunjuk. “Bunga itu, cantik betul. Kau kah yang meletakkannya di situ?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak heran, membicarakan bunga memang tidak ada faedahnya, murni basa-basi. Minke yang tak ingin risau hatinya makin menjadi pun memutuskan agar atensinya biarkan terfokus saja pada bunga di atas meja di depannya itu. Hanya satu tangkai, tapi cukup besar, dengan mahkota putih bersih lalu putiknya kuning cerah. Ada benarnya, cukup indah kiranya bunga itu mencuat dari dalam tembikar bikinan Eropa.

Apa pula namanya? Dirasa-rasa Minke tak pernah menjumpai bunga sejenis itu di manapun di Hindia Belanda, setidak-tidaknya di Jawa, atau Surabaya. Barangkali dia diangkut dengan kapal-kapal dari Eropa sana? Ah―memangnya sekuntum bunga bisa sampai dalam keadaan sesegar ini setelah berbulan-bulan terombang-ambing di tengah laut? Teknologi modern macam apa yang dapat mewujudkan hal semustahil terbang di udara itu?

“Mas.” Suara jernih Annelies berdendang di rungu Minke, membuatnya nyaris terperenyak. Hilang sudah persoalan remeh menyangkut bunga-bungaan itu. Ia fokuskan kembali pandangan ke arah Annelies―yang kini justru memalingkan wajah, menuju jendela terbuka dengan pemandangan luar gelap gulita.

Dengan suara selembut mungkin, seperti menidurkan seorang bayi, Minke berujar, “Ada apa? Hal apakah yang kau risaukan itu, Ann?”

Annelies bernapas lamat-lamat, menciptakan sebuah jeda singkat sebelum kemudian berkata, “Menurutmu, akan lebih baik kalau salju turun dari langit, malam ini atau besok pagi?”

“Jangan ngawur.” Jawaban Minke datang secepat laju kereta, terlihat sepasang alisnya nyaris bertaut. “Tidak ada salju di Hindia, Ann.”

Barang tentu semua orang paham akan hal itu, mulai dari Eropa Totok sampai Indo Peranakan, bahwa salju tak bisa turun di daratan tropis. Hanya kebanyakan pribumi yang bakal kebingungan bila ditanya demikian, arti kata ‘salju’ itu pun mereka tak tahu-menahu. Tapi toh Minke bukan termasuk kebanyakan pribumi itu. Mungkin kah atas sebab itu Annelies menanyakan hal tersebut pada dirinya?

“Kau sendiri pasti tak pernah melihat wujud salju itu seperti apa,” tambah Minke. Kedengaran jahat, tapi boleh jadi ia lebih memahami Annelies daripada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan manik Minke kemudian berkedip beberapa kali. “Pernah.”

Dahi Minke berkerut semakin dalam. “Pusing kau, Ann? Perlu kupanggil Darsam biar diambilkan segelas air?”

Kembali dihadiahi sebuah gelengan, rasa gelisah yang tadi sempat muncul lantas naik tingkat menjadi kecemasan. Minke sudah bersiap hendak meninggikan suara menyebut nama Darsam namun senyum yang merekah di bibir Annelies terpaksa menghentikan niatannya.

“Mengapa jadi kau yang risau, Mas?” Nada suaranya terdengar kekanakan menyertai kurva yang masih bermain-main di bibir. “Pernah dengar kau bahwa tak ada yang mustahil di dunia?”

Jalinan rotan yang membentuk permukaan kursi semakin terasa keras dan tidak nyaman, Minke tak pernah menyangka duduk bisa menyiksa seperti ini. Bunyi-bunyian hewan dari luar sana terdengar berisik memekakkan telinga. Tak ada barang satu patah kata pun terlintas dalam benak Minke. Tak tahu ia harus merespon bagaimana.

Lantas kalimat selanjutnya yang meluncur dari bibir kemerahan Annelies semakin membungkam pemuda tersebut.

“Lagipula, Mas, aku ‘kan tidak sedang di Hindia.”

Senyumannya masih terpatri sedemikian manis.

“ _Aku di Nederland, Mas. Di Huizen_. Di Hindia ini aku cuma bayang-bayangmu. Kalau, toh, kau bisa membayangkanku senyata ini, maka salju di Hindia pun bukan perkara sukar.”

Minke berkedip beberapa kali, membutuhkan untuk mengecek apakah isi kepalanya kini seperti api padam teriup angin. Tiba-tiba bunga putih dalam tembikar itu kembali melambai-lambai di sudut matanya. Kini dia merunduk layu, kehilangan hampir seluruh mahkotanya yang mengering.

Ia berkedip sekali lagi. Pandangannya berserobok dengan Annelies, gadis itu masih mengulum senyum. Lalu terdengar gemuruh keras yang menenggelamkan senyap malam. Minke sadar ia melihat salju mulai berguguran, banyak―sangat banyak, hingga seluruhnya menerobos masuk lewat jendela.

 

-fin-

 

[1] _Boerderij Buitenzorg_ (Belanda) = Perusahaan Pertanian

**Author's Note:**

> Sejak pertama kali membaca Bumi Manusia dua tahun lalu, saya sudah jatuh cinta dengan segala soal buku ini (meski sekarang baru baca sampai Jejak Langkah). Dan lagi, saya ngeship berat sama Minke-Annelies!!1!1!1!
> 
> Sayangnya, ending buku pertama saja sudah awful, ya. Harapannya di buku-buku selanjutnya jiwa shipper saya masih bisa terobati, ternyata Minke malah hampir tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut Annelies lagi. Jadilah saya harus ngasup sendiri.
> 
> Omong-omong, ini emang fandom kecil yang saya kira nggak bakal ada yang bikin fenfiknya. Saya maklum kok kalau yang baca cuma satu-dua HAHAHA. But still, thanks a lot for reading this!


End file.
